onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 948
Chapter 948 is titled "Introducing Kawamatsu the Kappa". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol 1: "A Successful Escape" The Fire Tank Pirates are seen sailing aboard Tarte 25. Short Summary The Beasts Pirates in the Prisoner Mine use special bullets to keep the prisoners under control, and Luffy's fellow prisoners attack him as they have given up hope of standing against Kaido and Orochi. However, Raizo gives Kawamatsu his sword and the key to his handcuffs, allowing Kawamatsu to free himself and join Luffy and his allies. Hyogoro tells Raizo and Kiku that they need to reveal their true identities to get the prisoners on their side, and Kiku reveals that she is a trans woman named Kikunojo as she intends to prevent the Beasts Pirates from reporting to Kaido about this. Long Summary In the Prisoner Mines, Luffy excitedly takes on the Beasts Pirates rushing to attack him as he works to advance his Busoshoku Haki at will. Kiku asks Chopper about rescuing Big Mom, but he has no intention of going after her and says that getting Luffy is more important. Some pirates ask Babanuki if they should round the prisoners back into their cells, but Babanuki says that it will not be necessary, instead ordering the prisoners to help them subdue Luffy. The prisoners obey his command, and Luffy wonders why they are doing this when he is trying to help free them. They reply that they enjoyed seeing him rebel against the prison authorities, but they had no hope that they could overcome Kaido and Orochi, having tried and failed to rebel against them 20 years ago and losing everything in the process. Their despair was renewed after watching Yasuie's execution, and none of them believed they would find freedom outside of the prison. Daifugo shoots a prisoner some distance away, causing his body to burn all over. The vice warden reveals that these are "Excite Bullets", made by Queen, which will cause burning sensations that can be spread by making contact with the skin of someone who is shot by one. Daifugo then prepares to shoot at Luffy's group, saying he can subdue Luffy by shooting any of the prisoners grabbing him. As Luffy wonders how he can get the prisoners on his side, Kawamatsu shouts out from inside his cell, encouraging Luffy to tell the prisoners about their hope. The Beasts Pirates wonder who is talking, and Babanuki reveals that he is one of the Nine Red Scabbards, whom Orochi had ordered to be executed painfully by being fed a poisoned fish every day. The Beasts Pirates rush in to kill Kawamatsu, when Raizo suddenly jumps out of the Executive Tower and glides into the clearing. As he flies by Kawamatsu's cell, he hurls the key to Kawamatsu's handcuffs inside as well as the Scabbard's sword, Soto Muso. After freeing himself of his handcuffs, Kawamatsu asks the pirates around him if they like sumo wrestling. Kawamatsu then repels the pirates out of his cell with a single attack before charging out and attacking them again, overpowering them with his sword style Kappa-ryu. Ready to re-enter the Kozuki Family's service, Kawamatsu reunites with Raizo and Kiku, and the former is shocked to see the latter here. Kawamatsu throws up all the poisoned fish he ate, and Babanuki orders his subordinates to get into battle formation as Kiku forces the prisoners off of Luffy. Hyogoro then approaches Raizo and Kiku and tells them to show who they really are, saying they need to put their full identities on display in order to win their support. Kiku puts on a mask, and is recognized by the prisoners as Kikunojo much to Luffy and Chopper’s shock. Babanuki remarks that this feels very much like what Orochi has been paranoid about, and says that he will need to contact Kaido, but Kikunojo says that they will silence him and his forces first. Quick References Chapter Notes *This is the first chapter of the cover story "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family. *Kawamatsu is freed and he makes his first visible appearance. **Orochi was apparently the one who ordered his execution by feeding him poisonous fish everyday. *Kiku and Raizo reveal themselves to the prisoners. **Raizo is stated to be Fukurokuju’s rival as a ninja. **Kiku is revealed to be biologically male, yet identifying as female. **Kiku's full name and epithet is "Kikunojo of the Lingering Snow". *Luffy reunites with Chopper and Kiku. Characters Arc Navigation